1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pouches, and in particular to a pouch for holding a concealed weapon which has the disguised outward appearance of a cellular telephone holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand gun holsters are well known in the art. The most common are waist belt and shoulder holsters. These are widely used by uniformed peace officers and military personnel for carrying hand guns and other weapons. In the old west, it was once widely accepted for private individuals to openly carry hand guns in such holsters. In modern times, permits must be obtained to possess hand guns, and every gun purchaser must undergo considerable background checking as well as a waiting period as part of the purchasing process. Special permits are required for possession of a concealed hand gun. Usually such concealed weapon permits are only issued to law enforcement personnel, although there are situations where private individuals may obtain them as well.
Law enforcement personnel generally desire to carry their service weapons with them while off duty. However, it is cumbersome and somewhat awkward for an off duty peace officer to carry his or her service weapon in a waist or shoulder holster without attracting unnecessary attention. Open display of a hand gun in a holster, even by an off duty peace officer, at best may cause undue anxiety in persons near the officer, and at worst could provoke an undesired confrontation. A holding assembly such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,655 still looks like a holster and will draw attention to itself.
However, because of their special training and ability, it is desirable for off duty peace officers to have immediate access to their weapons in the event that an emergency situation should arise. Thus, there is a need for providing a way for an off duty peace officer to carry a concealed weapon that makes it available for immediate access without drawing attention to the weapon while it is not in use. Since different departments issue different types of hand guns to their law enforcement personnel, it is also desirable to provide a holder that can accommodate one of a variety of different hand guns. When not in use, for proper safety, such a holder should also provide a convenient way to store the officer's weapon so that it cannot easily be mishandled by children or other unsuspecting persons.